Back in Black
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Porque es la sangre, y no el dinero o el amor, lo que mueve al mundo. Comunidad Cienpalabras.


**Advertencias**: Incest, slash, perspectiva Slytherin (?).

**Personajes**: I, VII y VIII: Blacks en general. II: Regulus. III: Sirius. IV: Narcissa. V: Andrómeda. VI: Bellatrix. IX: Ted/Andrómeda. X: Sirius/Bella. XI: Regulus/Lily. XII y XIII: Sirius/Regulus. XIV: Narcissa, Andrómeda.

_Catorce drabbles de cien palabras escritos para la comunidad de Harry Potter del livejournal: Cienpalabras._

* * *

**Back in Black**

(_Porque es la sangre, y no el dinero o el amor, lo que mueve al mundo_).

* * *

Hay familias muy extrañas.

Familias sangre limpia, cuyo linaje aprecian y respetan desde tiempos inmemoriales. Familias crueles, que cuelgan las cabezas de los elfos sobre la escalera como decoración y honor para ellos. Familias astutas, que han logrado perdurar a través de los años gracias a su habilidad para los negocios y las relaciones ministeriales. Familias de magos hábiles y poderes ocultos.

Hay algunas que nada más tienen una de estas cualidades, otras que no poseen ninguna (esas decididamente no merecen llamarse magos).

Pero sólo existe una que envuelve todo aquello y mucho más, una familia maldita.

(Black: _toujours pur_).

-o-

Regulus es observador.

(Detallista, curioso y sigilosos, también).

Se desliza entre la gente como si no estuviera allí, un don magnífico para alguien de su linaje; sus pisadas apenas resuenan y el rozar de su traje caro contra la piedra antigua del muro del colegio es un susurro.

Sonríe, lúgubre, porque adora esa habilidad suya que tanta ayuda le da.

Entre esas, por supuesto y ante todo, poder escuchar las palabras de Lucius

acerca del Señor Tenebroso cuando sólo tiene once años.

(Y las ideas de limpieza de la sangre, el poder ya próximo las absorbe mejor que una esponja).

-o-

Sirius es rock.

(Un poquito las hierbas que se fuman a medianoche en la habitación Gryffindor y tal vez esas noches locas en Hogsmeade con sólo la luna de testigo).

Son los celos perrunos que marcan territorio y las ganas incontenibles de hacerle una broma a Quejicus.

(Una pizca de sangre Black que por sus venas corre y tres gotas de elegancia y barbillas altas).

Es rebeldía adolescente y hormonas incontroladas. Los Rollings Stones sonando a todo volumen y el cabello cayéndole ligeramente sobre los ojos color plata.

(En el fondo, es quién daría todo por sus amigos, su familia).

-o-

Narcissa es gracilidad.

Las ondas de su cabello rubio perfectamente marcadas, uñas pintadas de color crema, piel perfecta, perfume ligeramente floreado. Agilidad casi felina y sonrisas deslumbrantes, dientes completamente blancos. Camina a pasos calmados, un pie delante del otro y tacones altos, con la mirada por sobre todos (como debe ser, es lo más natural del mundo).

Observa todo y lo califica, ya sea mentalmente o no, decide a su criterio. Defiende sus ideales y a su familia por sobretodo (por supuesto y aunque aún no es oficial, Lucius es parte de ella).

Ella dice sí o no.

(_Y punto_).

-o-

Andrómeda es elegancia.

Toda esa que a pesar de haber aprendido hechizos de limpieza dignos sólo de los traidores a la sangre y exclusivos squibs, aún mantiene. Aquella que en sus primeros años salía a relucir como una mariposa en primavera, entre las túnicas limpias absolutas de Hogwarts, las bufandas verde brillante y los bordados color plata.

Y, aunque ella trate de luchar contra esa dinastía que la precede y hasta entonces había dominado cada paso que daba, lo que no se da cuenta es que ser Black está en su sangre, corre por sus venas y jamás podrá cambiarlo.

-o-

Bellatrix es sadismo.

Locura asegurada y torturas por montón, es un asesinato sin otro objetivo más que la diversión y el _Cruciatus_ haciendo gritar a sus enemigos. Es esa sonrisa macabra que cubre su rostro y asusta más que una amenaza.

Es decisión, tenacidad y fuerza. Pasión en las cosas que fanatiza y rebelión en las que no. Es dedicación a las ideas del Señor Tenebroso y el deseo incontrolable de cumplir todos sus caprichos; aferrarse a sus causas y cumplir las misiones. Pelear con uñas, fuerza y varita.

(Son los ojos brillando en rojo sangre).

También, tu peor pesadilla.

-o-

Las maldiciones no necesariamente tienen que hacerse a la medianoche, a la luz de la luna, con ingredientes extraños y realizada por una bruja de piel verde y verrugas asquerosas por la nariz.

Hay cosas peores (como ser un mugroso muggle, por ejemplo. O un squib, o un sangre sucia, pero esa es otra historia), cosas que surgen de las tinieblas y envuelven como el humo cada cuerpo, cada esperanza, cada sueño. Hasta que esta, simplemente, se desvanece. O se transforma.

De allí, cuentan las extrañan leyendas que pululan por Hogwarts, surgieron los Black.

Una enigmática familia de sangres limpias.

-o-

Hay momentos, hay situaciones, hay lugares. A veces ocurren extraños sucesos que ni la profesora de aritmética puede resolver, ni tampoco McGonagall cambiar. Es entonces cuando (la magia que los rodea empieza a transformarse, en un ser de forma indefinida que pulula entre las personas) las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a juntarse y las maravillas a dispersarse.

Es en ese preciso instante (no en el siguiente), en el cual Andrómeda abraza a Ted en un aula abandonada, cuando Narcissa dice '_sí, acepto_' ante una pregunta que ya estaba prevista, cuando Bellatrix se pone la mascara tétrica que oculta sus facciones.

-o-

Cierra la puerta rápidamente y todo el aire que parece haberse acumulado en sus pulmones por fin lo suelta. El corazón le late a velocidades extraordinarias y en su tunica anteriormente brillante ahora lucen tres motas de polvo ante sus ojos.

No cree que haya engañado a Bella o a Cissy, pero espera al menos que estas respeten su privacidad y no la sigan (por suerte, no sería digno de una Black seguir a alguien como una rata por el castillo).

Pero todas esas preocupaciones se van cuando observa la humilde sonrisa de Ted y seguidamente la besa con ternura.

-o-

Mordiscos en lóbulo de la oreja y besos en lugares bastante pecaminosos. Pero, ¿acaso importa? Sí, son primos ¿y qué?

Sirius te sonríe de forma perruna y su cabello de un negro platinado está pegado a su frente a causa del sudor; tú sólo lo besas con fireza. Porque no hay sentimientos de por medio, ninguno más que la lujuria pura y las ganas de más, más, _más._

No importa que sea un estúpido león, ni que desprecie tus ideales; lo único que vale son los gemidos que salen de tu boca, el ronco _Bella _que te susurra al oído.

-o-

Está recostado de la pared de piedras antiguas, muchísimo más que su árbol genealógico, observándola en silencio. Sus ojos no reflejan expresión alguna, simplemente analizan como si de algún objeto de estudio se tratase. Y es así, en cierto modo, pues ella se ha convertido últimamente en su obsesión.

Se ríe y su mirada brilla de felicidad (se nota, piensa Regulus, que desborda estupidez por los cuatro costados). Llama a su amiga y otra detrás suyo las sigue de cerca, el cabello rojo parece resplandecer de pronto por un rayo de luz y Regulus parpadea.

Tratando de no mostrar asombro.

-o-

Lo acorrala en medio del pasillo, la oscuridad apenas le deja distinguirlo pero lo conoce tan bien que lo reconocería con poción multijugos.

—¿Tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo? —La mirada fría, el tono cortante, las chipas de furia saltan y queman. Su hermano alza la barbilla, orgulloso.

—Sé perfectamente lo que hago, gracias.

Sirius lo observa con la rabia contenida, tratando de no explotar.

—Reg, Voldemort no es un juego.

Y lo besa. Como si no hubiera mañana ni tuvieran lazos de sangre, lo besa salvaje y rápido (... como si lo quisiese).

—No me llames Reg.

-o-

Alza levemente los ojos, que en ese entonces eran completamente inocentes y con un brillo de alegría, el silencio envuelve la habitación pero finalmente se atreve a romperlo.

—¿Cuántos días faltan?

Sirius voltea a verlo, sabe perfectamente de lo que habla.

—Catorce días, siete horas, cincuenta y tres minutos y veintiocho segundos, veintisiete, veintiséis —responde, hay una leve nota de esperanza en su voz que se ve reflejada en la emoción de su rostro.

—¿Y entonces me quedaré solo?

Las palabras de Regulus son casi inaudibles, su hermano se le acerca tanto que sus labios se rozan.

—Lo siento, enano.

-o-

—Cissy.

—¿Sí, Drómeda?

—¿De verás los muggles son como cuenta mamá? Sucios, ladrones y todas esas cosas.

Narcissa gira levemente el rostro y deja de peinarse el cabello, a sus cuatro años ya es lo suficientemente lista como para distinguir la verdad de la mentira.

—Por supuesto que sí, Drómeda.

La mira unos segundos para corroborar que le creyó y finalmente vuelve a prestarle atención a su platinada cabellera. Es una suerte que Andrómeda sea buena mentirosa.

Porque para ella, aquel muggle que vio a través de la ventana del cuarto del recién nacido Sirius, no le parece _tan_ malo.


End file.
